fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Wave
Wave Wave is a rare element that costs 800 diamonds. Preferably, Wave is a scientific element that is very strong at both long and short range due to its versatility, speed and damage output. Also, waves caused by any of the element's spells can do certain damage/effects, unlike most projectiles whose wave explosion effect are just literally "effects". Statistics Damage : Moderately High Defense : Above Medium Speed : Above Average Spells Infrared Radiation User causes infrared waves colorate the caster's body and radiate energy that is capable of strengthening them self allies and display different colors as long as they stay nearby. --> The user will create a glitched-like rainbow covering them up and their body with infrared waves. The waves can increase defense, speed, and damage for 11% for 24 seconds. Any player in their party can be strengthened by 9% of their vital resources if they are near, while also changing their skin color. After 24 seconds, the infrared creates an explosion wave effect that will push away all players within a 21 stud range. This transformation spell has a 48 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana '' '''X-Rays' User creates a beam of high-energy electrons that can penetrate through opponents and has a potent of high stunning damage and makes players transparent. --> The user has multiple negatively-charged particles that form a cylinder in the caster's hands. Then the caster puts both hands and unleashes a slightly thick beam of white light. There is a special camera effect during this. When it hits an opponent, it creates an explosion wave effect and then penetrate through and deal 280 ~ 440 damage with a 3 second stun. It then continues to hit more players. Once it hits a solid ground, it creates a massive explosion that will knock all nearby players away. Severe shaking on the screen can be felt if the player is near the explosion (or gets hit). All people exposed in the explosion turns transparent for 5 seconds, though it doesn't do anything special. The explosion wave effect can blind opponents and deal 40 damage. This projectile spell has a 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 750 shards * Note : '''The beam has no range limit. It only ends if it hits a wall or a boundary. '''High Frequency User creates energy waves that disrupt enemies' spells by transforming projectiles they shoot into harmless wave motions that heals the caster if they touch the wave. --> The user makes several energy waves from their head that follows nearby players within 25 studs. If a player gets touched by this wave, a short-time electrical shock occurs that stuns for a second. If that player uses projectiles, they simply shoot waves that do no damage(lasts for 9 seconds). If the caster comes in contact with those waves, they are healed by 60 health. The wave can reach for up to 60 studs. This close range spell has a 14 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 850 shards * Note : '''Though this spell does not do any specific damage, it can be devastating if you aren't prepared. * '''Tip : '''If you get hit, you can use beams and close range spells as substitute option for attacking. '''Rarefaction User dazes their rival and creates a wave that rarefacts on their opponent and decreases their power for a short time. --> Does 250 ~ 375 damage, the user will stun their opponent and then create sound waves that compress for a second and rarefact for another second. Rarefacting reduces 15 stat points from the target's Power statistics, except that it doesn't alter the amount in the real Inventory Handbook and has a limit time for 8 seconds. These waves make sound similar to Shock blast from Echoes, but it has a deeper volume and is mixed with consecutive sounds of Lightning Bolts. This contact spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 950 shards Gamma Rays User sends down intensely bright light of different colors from space that will damage and blind everyone that gets randomly hit and create mini shockwaves that will knock away nearby players and do excruciating damage which can be passed on to another player. --> A black orb will appear above the user's head which elevates and opens into a large black opening that looks like the Milky Way. During this, a special camera effect is taken place and the place turns dark for as long as the ultimate lasts. Any player who escaped later will be trapped in this pitch darkness. After that, out from space were summoned colors from ROYGBIV that glows intensely even if there was no manual graphics set to 8 or more. Each beam of color illuminates the place upon explosion, and deal 35 ~ 55 damage. They shoot out randomly. These beams send out shock waves that will prevent players from coming in the vicinity. These waves do not act as blocks, but deal automatic 300 damage to players who even try to trespass, and then they are pushed away. These waves will do 12 consecutive damage for 6 seconds. If that player who trespassed touches another player, they take 150 damage and 6 consecutive damage for 3 seconds. And if that player lastly passes it to another player, they take 75 damage and 3 consecutive damage for 1.5 seconds. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1300 shards Trivia * Infrared Radiation is the only Transformation spell that makes the caster change skin color. It is also the only spell that can boost atleast 3 statistics, unlike most other spells that only increase 1 statistic (most commonly speed). * X-Rays and Gamma Rays are some of the spells that have special camera effects, much like Ethereal Acumen, Fuming Whack and Toxic Basilik. * High Frequency is special due to the fact that it's the only close range spell to not deal damage, similar to The World being the only ultimate not to deal damage. * Gamma Rays is the only spell with a concept of effect-passing. Category:Pure's Finest Elements